The making of clothes has been taking place for many centuries. Initially, each person or family made their own clothes. Eventually, specialists started to develop that made clothes for others. No doubt this developed because certain persons exhibited superior skills in making clothes and their services became in high demand. Today there is the well recognized profession of Tailoring. As this skill developed, so did the styling of clothes. Today men's and women's suits are a staple item of clothing, considered essential in the business and social world. Suits are available as an off-the-shelf item that can be purchased in a variety of sizes, styles, and fabrics.
While suits are available in standard sizes, the suits generally need to be altered to fit the individual. Sleeve lengths need to be adjusted. Measuring sleeves is an almost impossible task. The tailor measures and adjusts the sleeves in a multi-step process using a ruler. First, the tailor folds one sleeve upwardly, creating a temporary sleeve cuff. The cuff may be held in place using common straight pins. Next the tailor places one end of a ruler at the thumb knuckle and measures the distance to the lower edge of the temporary sleeve cuff. The ruler is then moved to the other arm and the sleeve is marked, for example, with tailor's chalk at the point that corresponds to the lower edge of the sleeve of the first arm. Once the mark is in place the ruler is removed and the tailor proceeds to cut and sew the cuff of the two sleeves in the appropriate length.
Certain portions of this process are difficult. In doing the measurements, the tailor needs to use one hand to hold one end of the ruler against the customer's thumb, use one hand to hold the ruler against the sleeve cuff, and use another hand to handle the chalk. Obviously, the task would be much simpler using three hands. The present invention overcomes the problem of not enough available hands.